


One simple December

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Advent Calender, Fluff, I am faking it till I make it., Oneshot's, Short, calm, simple, wholesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Discontinued because school is kicking my butt.
Relationships: IDK right now. Will update if one happens though.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt I gave myself for this is Hot Chocolate. Also kinda a Homemade hot cocoa recipe, you add whatever amount feels best to you, and it is pretty chill.

It was another cold morning. Pulling a blanket onto her shoulder's, Lani walked downstairs to the kitchen, she grabbed the BlueTooth speaker and put on some Christmas lofi. She grabbed her saucepan, milk, cocoa powder, sugar, chocolate chips, vanilla extract and some marshmallows. She put's the milk in the pan on medium-low while she whisks in her cocoa powder and sugar. Once it is warm she adds the chocolate chips, whisking till it is all melted. She pours it into her favorite mug, it has a Fox in a scarf with a knitted hat, a bee sitting on its nose. She adds in her marshmallows before taking it, carefully, into the family room, where she sits on the couch, drinking her hot cocoa, blanket wrapped snuggly around her, scrolling through youtube while looking for something to watch, lofi softly playing from the kitchen. She is the first awake, not the most unusual thing to have happened, and enjoy's the peace and quiet while she can.


	2. Day 2: cozy reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki decides to read by a fireplace. It's snowing as well. What more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again pretty simple.

Niki enjoyed a nice book, a warm cup of coffee, and a seat by a fireplace every once in a while, especially around the holidays. She was reading 'Betty und Ihre Schwestern', Which is the german translation of Little Women. She wasn't that far into it yet, she had only started it 10 minutes ago after she ended her stream. She loved to stream but it did take a lot out of her, so she always took the time to relax after it. She had ordered a Milchkaffe (coffee with milk) as it wasn't too sweet. She didn't mind sweet things here and there but she preferred the simple things more. She ended falling asleep 2 hours later, cozy on her couch, book in hand, calm as could be.

(a/n) Take time to relax and breathe. The holidays can be stressful or even a not great time for you so please remember to take some time to relax and breathe. If it is really late, go to bed. Drink some water, grab a small snack, pet your animal or stuffed animal or blanket, or something soft. Remember to stay safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, posted this about a minute after the last one because for me it is still the first but if it is the second for you, you still get more.


	3. Simple serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is taking sometime for self-care during the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this on my way to school, probably won't be my best work.

Techno lived alone most of the time. Every once in a while, someone may come stay with him, whether it be family or close friend. He honestly didn't mind the quiet that comes with being alone. The biggest downside is he can start to over work himself, loading track of time and such. After a gentle prompting from Phil, he divided to do something nice for himself. That night he went to bed at 11:00 pm. That was earlier then he normally went to bed. He let himself sleep in, did his laundry, took an extra long shower, and went out to buy groceries. He picked up some food on his way home as well. With clean laundry, a fridge full of food, and some productivity around the house, Techno felt better. He didn't have to worry about things pulling up and didn't feel as quilty for the long hours he spent on the computer.

Hello! Reminder to drink water, listen to some of your favorite music, do something small and nice for yourself. Stay safe!


	4. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur enjoys the first snow of the winter season while strumming his guitar.

One of Wilbur's favorite parts of winter was the snow. It created a soft blanket on the ground and quieted the world. The snow always seems to calm chaos. Wilbur was sat on his bed, watching to snow fall out side his window. He grabbed his guitar and played a few chord progressions. He wasn't making a song, just playing what he felt. He did this from time to time, and it helped to ground him. He had a little time he kept playing over and over again. It seemed to capture the mood in music, to be played again like a picture. A moment rembered in sound.

Hope you liked it! If you can't tell, I am a bit of a music nerd so there you go. Anyways, have a wonderful weekend and enjoy a nice cup of your favorite beverage.


	5. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the flavor of peppermint. Basically, dealing with feels. Also Drista and Dream being siblings.

Drista always enjoyed spending time with her brother, but she had seen less and less of him over the years, this year, she had barely seen him. She would watch his streams and hear he brother and she would smile. She was even happier now, because with the holidays, she could go see him. She had picked a gift for him she knew he would love. After all, she was his sister.

After the long plane ride, she stepped into the humid florida air, stretching her legs after the flight. She headed over to baggage claim, her parents had to get a later flight, so she flew alone. She grabbed her luggage and pulled out her phone, letting her Bro know she is there. 

She walked to one of the touristy shops so he could find her easily and perused the trinkets, with no intention of buying any. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her up, a tea kettle like laugh following shortly.

Drista twisted enough to hug her brother tightly.

Kay, there you go. Pretty spur of the moment but hey, wholesome. To explain the title, when you first have something that contains peppermint, it is slightly hot or in this case, hard to deal with, feeling of loss, and the mint is the sweet reunion. Anyways, enjoy your night!


	6. Candles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno continues a family tradition.

Techno's family had never been very religious, though they celebrate Christmas because capitalism. How ever, one thing his family had always done, made the holiday feel more important. Each year, every member of his family is given a candle by another family member. On Christmas Eve, they light them at the same time, nomater were they are in the world. It was very comforting, especially when he and his siblings moved into to college, and life. He had gotten his younger brother that year, and made his way to a local candle store.

While he wouldn't admit it, he went there quite often, especially if he felt home sick. He knew the owners, a lovely couple who made the candles by hand. He walked into the shop and headed to a specific section. It was labeled, winter smells. Yes it was kinda cliche, but he was nastalgic sometimes. He pick one that had a woody smell, reminding him of the holidays his family spent up at a cabin. He looked fondly to these times.

While Techno wasn't great with words, or social situations, he could do action. He cafuly packed the candle into a box, not decorated but carefully packed. He wrote a small note, that simply read:

"Hey bro,  
This reminded me of our time in the cabin. Enjoy.  
-Dave.

Like he said, he was bad at words. While it was small, it ment the world to him and his family. Mabey, this year, he could share it with his online family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno Fluff. Also Techno's real name is Dave, I think, so yeah.


	7. Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lani is back. I honestly just wanted to have another sweet sibling moment so Tubbo is obviously here.

It had been a long day for the Tbblings. Presents had been bought and wrapped in secret, the rest all in the basement, watching a movie. Lani had been the last to go shopping as she wanted more time to come up with ideas. After shego home, and had wrapped everything, she streamed. Apparently, he brother Tubbo had been watching, decided she was in need of sleep, and grabbed a blanket. He walked into he room, tossed the blanket over her head, and ended stream. It was just how their family worked. 

Litiraly wrote this in 2 minute while walking to my next class. Not great by any means but hey, I will edit it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it is short but I have to do stuff besides writing fanfiction. If you don't know, Lani is Tubbo's younger sister and she seems very sweet. And if you want to listen to the lofi I think she would be listening to, here you go! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpgO44UQuRc P.S. If she is uncomfortable with Fanfiction, I will immediately take this down, I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.


End file.
